Meeting You
by Baka4Anime
Summary: what would happen if the Archangel and Minerva met in person. From Cagalli and narrator perspective. Remake of final episode of GSD with both crews. later on might add chapters but for now its complete :
1. Phase 01: Orb

**Like it says in the description this story is mostly revolved around my wild thoughts about these to crews meeting in person. When I wrote it I was thinking of the episode were Athrun meet up with Cagalli, Kira and Miriallia, And episode 51( the one were Shinn meets Kira) So give your idea's and try not to hate.7**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The door flew open revling the bright yellow sun and blue sky behind the tinted black windows. The war was still in a continues state, battles we're still being held, and a great deal of sacrifices were being made.<p>

" Tori, Tori " The green machanicl bird chirped, as it flew of my brothers shoulder and into the blue sky. Seeing Tori fly off as she stepped out of the black veichle, a pink haired girl began to worry.

" But will he return " She asked, Lacus had seen Tori fly off before, but that had been in the ship and letting him fly off in this wide of an area worried her.

" Don't worry Lacus, He'll come back " Kira reasured her.

It seemed this days, that the only thing you could count on to come back were mechanic robots.

I looked ahead of me, glancing over the hills and hills were there were once beautiful flowers and trees as tall as mobile suits. Cagalli frowned, it seemed being in this sort off area brought back thoughts of everything she's lost.

Doors slammed shut, and at the sound her head snapped up to look at the rest of the Archangle crew. It seemed she wasn't the only one. This morning Kira, and her had come to a conclusion that they would visit Orb's memorial to pay there respect to those lost in past battles, and the last war.

We all desended in time to see Tori fly around our heads and out towards the edge of the cliff.

" Tori, Torri "

To there suprise, there was a group of people bellow. Looking closer she realized they had Zaft symblos. _'_Know why on earth would _they_ be hear' she thought. Tori came back, this time to her suprise he landed on her shoulder, it seemed Tori had taken a likeing to her.

" kira "

A voice said from within the group of Zaft soulders. The voice seemed to be oldly familiar, she turned to Kira who was staring into to the crowd as if he new exactly who had spoken. That's when it hit her, Who was in Zaft right now?, Who new exactly who Kira was?, Who had a voice so familiar, Cagalli would recognize it a mile away, Athrun Zala.

Kira didn't look shocked if anything he looked slightly amused, did he know Athrun would be hear at the same time as us?

" Kira " I said turning to him, He responded to my worry by looking down at me with his crystal like purple eyes and smiling reasurinly at me. He then procceded to turning back towards the Zaft soulders, not answerign the voice who had called him, just satring at the figure.

It was then that a women step out, to be exact Captian Gladys stepped out. She looked over our crew trying to identify exactly which if fleet we belonged to. It must have been more then that, that she wanted to know for we were all wearing our Orb uniforms.

Her eyes finnaly seteled on Ms. Marrure, who had Lacus on her right and Mu on her left. " Identify yourselves " She ordered

Mu began turned red with anger as he yelled " Hey, we don't have to listen to you and you-

Mu stopped, looking down to Ms. Marrure who had her hand up in a gesture that said ' shut the hell up' the gesture towards Mu would would have completly shock everyone, if it weren't for the fact she was smiling.

" I assume you are Capatin Gladys. " She started " We are the Crew of the Archangel "

The Zaft solders broke out into a comotion of gasp, looking over us once again this time closer then before.

Captain Gladys eyes widen as she said " Identify yourselves, all of you"

"Well before we do that, I think we'd like to know who were identifying ourselves too" Mu added, this time Marrure didn't quiet him.

" Were the crew of the Minerva"

" I see, if so then we will only identify the ones you need to know," Mu said " My name is Mu la Flaga, and this is our Captain Marrure Ramisu" He then looked at Kira, Lacus, Miriallia , Dearka, Yzak and me.

Kira shrugged slightly as he stepped up " Kira Yamato " He said stepping back as Lacus stepped

forth.

" Lacus Clyne " She said smiling lightly

Miriallia looked out at the Minerva crew before stepping out and saying " Miriallia Haww"

" Capatin Eslamn " Dearka teased snickering.

" Stop being an Idiot, " Yzak snapped " This is Dearka Elsamn" Yzak said pointing to Dearka " And I'm Yzak Joule "

I rolled my eyes, why did we bring them along again " Cagalli Ula Athat "

" Well know that, that's over with I think there are a few friends who deserve a heart to heart conversation," Mu stated, winking at Kira " right, Athrun "

A figure walked out from the crowd, the man with blue hair was giving us a friendly smile.

" I think it's only fair, " Mu continued " That Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, Miri, Dearka and Yzak catch up a little "

The Archangel crew began to turn into one hughe puppy dog crew as the pleaded with there eyes, everyone was more then happy with what Mu had said.

" Don't call me 'Miri' it sounds wrong and perverted " Miriallia barked

" I think It's fine if they talk but, it has to be in the middle and I want to add some of my people to the coversation" Capatin Glayds said

" yeah, yeah whatever " Mu sighed.

The five of us stepped out into the middle as Capatain Gladys pointed to Shinn, Rey and Luna who also stepped into the middle.

" Kira "

" Athrun "

" That's pretty cold " I said, crossing my arms behind my head as the two boys looked at me.

" She's right, " Lacus agreed " I just wouldn't have said it like that "

" Well then you two how has it been " Athrun greated us again, raising his hand out infront of him too Kira and me. I looked down at his hand rasing an eyebrow, I'm pretty sure I looked as if I had never seen this kind of gesture before, or maybe just dumbfounded towards it.

On the other hand Kira took Athrun's hand shaking it. " Hello, Athrun " He said. Athrun let the hand Kira had shaken drop to his side as he turned to me. I followed in Kira's lead shaking Athrun's hand with a smile " Hi "

Yzak snorted " this spotted is so cold, I don't even want to stick around much longer " he clariffed turning around. Dearka grabed his coller " there just saying high, give 'em a second to get under each others skin's " Dearka almost yelled

" Your not gonna let go, are you, " Yzak asked, In respons Deark shook his head " Then I don't really have a fucking choice "

" Can you two, . " Miriallia asked, well more like demanded.

" Well now that, that's done with can some tell me who these people are " Shinn demanded, looking at Athrun.

" Okay, this, " Athrin said pointing at Kira " Is Kira Yamato, Freedom's pilot "

" Miriallia Haww, freelance photographer and in charge of monitor and communicate with Archangel's mobile suit "

" Dearka Elsman, Comander of Zaft "

" yzak Joule, Capatin of Zaft and Comander of Eternal "

" Cagalli Ula Athat, Cheif representitve of Orb and Capatin of the Kisanagi "

In more time then the Minerva crew could take in the fact that Kira was Freedoms pilot, Athrun had finished introducing us all.

" Kira. You guys need to stop interfirng with these battles, " Athrun began, at the word battles everyone was foccused on our conversation " You prbably think your making things better, but in reality a lot of sacrifices are beign made because of you "

" Listen kid, Do you really think your doing any more to end this war then us," Mu started " We'll heres a piece of reality for you, If everyone's doing what they say ther trying to do ' end this war for good' why the hell isn't it happening, and if you haven't noticed Zala you and your buddys took away a lot more lives then Kira and Cagalli did "

" I get that, but you killed my comrade Kira " Athrun yelled

" Do you think what your feeling is any diffrent from what the families of the pilots you've killed are feeling, Athrun, " I said

The mood had deffinetly changed, and yeah Dearka was right. In the end we jump under each others skin, blaming one another for our problems.

" I don't really think it matters how I feel Cagalli, people are and will continue to be killed until this war ends"

" And is that why your sticking around with Durandle, " Kira said in a whisper, " Is that why you abandoned Orb,... Cagalli "

" I told you it would get better " Dearka whispered loud enough for us to hear.

" I may have abandoned Orb, but I never-

" Yes, that's right Athrun you've never abondoned a person in your life, " Kira said sarcasticly " Juts like you never abondoned your father " Athrun looked as if he'd been slapped.

" Kira, " Lacus and I said at the same time " your crossing the line " I continued.

" No " Kira simply said " I think Athrun is in fact old enough to handle the truth "

I was shocked, I couldn't belive kira was acting this way. I know maybe sometimes that saying things like that was his way of protecting and getting threw to the people he loved, but never had I heard nor seen him stick his foot over the line.

0+

The Archangel was shocked quiet, no body knew what to say. No one had anything to say, no one had seen this coming.

" I knew Kira would snap, I just never expected him to snap at Athrun " Dearka said, breaking the silence that had surronded both fleets.

" Your wrong, Kira didn't snap this is only a display of brotherly love " Mu picthed in.

" Do you mind explaining that, Mr. La Flaga " Captain Gladys said, by the sound of it she had caught on.

" Well, I would but it isn't my story to tell " Mu said, shrugging his shoulders as if to say he was helpless.

" That's right there's only two people in this world, who can tell the story " Marrure agreed.

She was only half right there were only two people who could tell the story of there birth, but those two people weren't even sixty percent sure of what happened.

" Well who are they? " Gladys asked

Marrure and Mu looked at each other before they both responded " Kira Yamato and Cagalli Ula Athat"

_To be continued _

* * *

><p><strong>Well some parts did not turn out as well as I thought It would. In case you haven't noticed I wrote this and then posted it in one day, no re-reading or spell check, I just wrote it and then posted it.<strong>

**Well then.. Did ya like it?**


	2. Phase 02: Switzerland

**So been a long time since chapter one came out, and the truth is this story was ready a long time ago, I just need something more too add to it, and I couldn't find until I read 'This life' by YingYangSisters another gundam seed story and I found it... thank you YYS. Anyways I pretty sure this chapter suuucckkks anyways cause really I could NOT find all the details on Cagalli and Kira's story, I searched everywere. So I had too make something up... anyways enough with my shitty talking... go read ! :)**

* * *

><p><em>We can't solve problems by using<em>

_ the same kind of,_

* * *

><p><em>thinking we used when we created them.<em>

_Kira and I really didn't know much, but we decided to go along and share as little as possible. There really wasn't much for us to tell it wasn't like we knew anything about what happened 18-17 years ago._

_Kira turned around facing Cagalli. " I think you can handle telling Via's side of the story," Kira said, as Cagalli shook her head "And I'll tell Ullen's side"_

_Cagalli thought for a minute gathering thoughts about Via and how to explain something so complicated to other people. What she wanted to do was simplify it so that even a baby could understand she shook her head slightly at the thought_

_' Kira would kill me, If I simplified it that much' and with a deep breath she began_

_"Via Hibik, our birth mother was against it from the start, she begged our father to give Kira back to her..._

_See what had happen was our father, Ullen was incredibly ambitious, wanting to make the Ultimate Coordinator in order to achieve the highest potential of humanity. At that time who is to say that our father wasn't conceded and to say that Ullen was determined to make his dream became a reality._

_Who know's how long Ullen had tried to complete and Ultimate Coordinator, but it must have been a long time. If he was able to remove one of his own child from the womb of their mother and place him inside an artificial womb to create the Ultimate Coordinator._

_But he didn't do this with our mother's approval, it was said that after Kira was removed from her womb and left with one child to be born naturally, our mother cried for Ullen to give Kira back to her. It was the most she could to get him back from him, to stop the madness that had driven him to do such a reached thing._

_Via died alongside our father when the laboratory and their home was attacked by the earth alliance _**(? can't remember if it really was the AEF)**_ who had some how heard news of Ullen's research. But the night before Via had in trusted both babies to her younger sister and her husband." Cagalli took a deep breath as she finished, she looked around her to see that everyone unfamiliar with the story seemed to be in shock._

"Uhm.. Kira "She whispered

"Eh!, I think you've told them enough, no need for us to continue scaring them any further with Ullen's story "

Cagali looked around her and, sure enough some off the crew members were stunned. Not everybody had heard the full-length story, yet.

0+

"It-it-it's not possible "Shinn stuttered, his face was reddening with anger as he looked from Kira to me and then back to Kira.

"Shinn, "Captain Gladys yelled.

I had heard enough, I thought as I closed my eyes and turned around walking back to the Archangel. I wasn't the only one who also thought so, for, I heard the footsteps of my other comrades walk back with me.

"Kira, "Athrun called out, his voice was full of worrie.

Kira stopped for a minute mentally depating with himself. If he turned back he'd have to tell Athrun that 'everything was okay' which was a lie. But if he didn't turned back Athrun would know everything _was not _okay, and then Athrun would blame himself for it all.

Kira turned around and gave a half-hearted smile to Athrun " Athrun, there's what you've got to do, what you should do and what you want to do ,"**(A/N is that right, I couldn't find the episode were Lacus re-said it :|)** He started camly " I know what I have to do, do you?"

Athrun looked away towards the sea ashamed, many people had said that same exact thing to him and no matter how many time he thought he knew what they meant, he didn't.

Just like the question Cagalli had asked him a few years ago after he had purposely tried and succeeded in almost killing his best friend Kira.

" Do we really know as much as we think we do" Athrun muttered, thinking he had said it in his head.

" But in truth we don't know shit " Mu replied, as a slight red appeared on Athrun's ears.

A few minutes had passed since any one said anything and the sky was dimming becoming darker and darker with each passing second.

Until the sky was almost jet black and both fleet's had passed a few words between each other apologizing for their actions in the last battles. Lacus who had seemed in a daze since the talking had stopped snapped out off it and looked up to the sky.

"Oh my I think it's time to leave "She said purely, smiling at a confused Cagalli.

"I agree"

Ass the Archangel began to walk away Athrun once again stopped Cagalli. He walked forward to her and grabbed her hand pulling it close to him he placed something in her hand and walked back too his spot leaving majority of the Minerva's crew shocked.

" Does this mean were enemies on the battle filed? "Cpatin Gladys asked

" We have no enemies on the battlefield, " Ms. Ramius replied " you may chose to make us one but, know you are never one to us" she said walking off after one last smile at the Capatin.

" I wish you luck" Ms. Ramius heard before she closed the car door

0+

I returned into the car with my hand tightly in a fist, I didn't want too look into my hang until I'd reached the saftely of the car.

I hauled the door open and lowered my back slightly so I could properly descend into the car. As I got in a noticed every one staring at me, they were like me also wondering what was inside my clenched fist.

" I haven't opened it yet" I simply said

" Well..." Milly said

" ... Hurry it up " Shiho finished

I chuckled looking at my fist in awe, I wanted this moment too last forever, it was only a few times I had these moments. I could feel the excitment in my stomach it felt like there were a million butterflies in there, I loved that feeling.

I looked down at my fist and began too slowly open it, everyone leaned closer to me. I opened it a little more and people were literally falling off there seats to see. I looked up at them and then back down, taking a deep breath I opened it the rest of the way and gasp.

In the inside of my hand was mechanical crab, it crawled onto my wrist and chirp " Cagalli"

* * *

><p><strong>So I've got a big question right here, This is suppose to be the last chapter and I can't really say that I wound't want too coninue it form here , cause I sure as hell do, but I don't want to do it if no ones going to read it.. so with your comments and reviews tell me what you honestly though off this chapter and if you want me too continue it :)<strong>


	3. Phase 03: Destiny Plan

**I've decided too continue the story :)) not complete anymore, it's a work in progress.**

**It's dawned on me that I've never replied too any reviews and I'm terrible sorry for that soo I will do that know**

**0+0+**

**Twilightfairy: Thank you !**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: I've decided too do just that :)**

**Miyu Nanami: Oops, thank you for that though :)**

**WaaWaa: yeah I know it was a ten minute thing though**

**Relena-Cagalli: Well, I guess my updates might have too be faster for ya :)**

**Jen4therecorde: Thank you !**

**falconrukichi: Thank you , I definitively will :)**

**Miyu Nanami: Thank you, I plan on doing just that ! :)**

**Riko Chiaki: Here's your Update :) To be honest I planned too leave this complete, BUT my boredom and everyone's comments has driven me too continue it :)**

**000**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own GS/GSD**

**p.s Durandal's speech/broadcast and some other parts where taken from episode 48 of GSD, I could never come up with something so well in the short time it took me too write this chapter**

* * *

><p>She walked through the bullet-proof protected doors staring into her raised palm. Since leaving the car Cagalli hadn't taken her eyes of the baby crab robot Athrun had given her.<p>

She didn't know where this left them. But one thing was for sure, she'd car for the crab with her whole heart.

She stopped in hanger , leaning slightly over the railing, she eyed the new justice Lacus and her had decided too remake.

" So.." a voice behind her drawled " How'd it got"

She turned her head over her left shoulder too see a grey hair , dark skinned man. Standing straight, with his hands at his side and curiosity filled his eyes.

" Well the Minerva -

" I mean with Athrun " Kisaka said, surprising Cagalli

" H-h-how did you know" She stumbled, tears gathering in her eyes.

Kisaka took giant steps before engulfing Cagalli in a embrace. Letting her head lie limp on his shoulder as she sob too her hearts content. Minutes passed, ensigns passed with pity filled glances directed at the representative, they knew of her reencounter with the blue haired boy and his crew.

" I was the one who informed Athrun about you and Kira's plans " Kisaka whispered as Cagalli's sobs quieted down.

" I feel angry " She said " But, if it wasn't for you Athrun and I may have never talked again so I thank you for that"

" Cagalli, I will go back and handle Orb for the time being" Kisaka said " I want you too stay here and fight along side the people who need, only then will you be able too come back and lead your country with a straight mind"

Cagalli broke out in a smile as she embraced Kisaka again " Thank you " She whispered

She stood up straight backing away and bowed too Kisaka. They both said there 'goodbyes' before parting there separate ways. Cagalli turned away from the flying aircraft and began walking away too meet with Kira and Lacus.

She typed in a code. Letting her receive access too the elevator that would bring her too the deck were her brother and Lacus awaited.

The elevator doors swished open and she stepped into the bow part of the ship were Lacus, Kira, Marrue, Miriallia, Mwu and everyone else had there eyes on the screen.

Durandal was making a world wide broadcast, her eyes narrowed as she leaned against the wall.

'_What lies is he going too feed the world today'_ she thought

" _So how in the world did this happen, how did these foolish tragedies arrive once again. One reason which I've previously pointed out is without a doubt the existence of Logos. And we have finally succeed in destroying them, that is precisely why the time is right for the next step, know is the time for us too confront yet again another enemy the greatest of them all. I believe this is something we should all understand. Our greatest enemy is the reason why this conflict has been with us since the dawn of time. And why it will never disappear. This enemy is nothing else but our own ignorance and selfish ambitions but we are know at a point were we can end that. Were we will end that, we have acquired the needs too overcome this fatal flaw the answer too everything already lies with in each and every one of us. For the future of humanity I hear by initiate 'the destiny plan' . The final defensive measure that will determine the fate of humanity." _Durandal pressed sternly. The screen then went onto pictures and programs showing how the destiny plan would function and work.

" Dammit why is the world taking there sweet time in answering too this" Andy said from the screen at the front of the room.

Just then the door swished open again and two people who would never expect too see at a time like this walked in with many people behind them.

" Yzak, Dearka " Lacus mumbled.

" Hello. Yes well we've all had our share of Durandal's bull crap and it's time we _all _end it" Dearka said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

" What?" Kira muttered in confusing

" We were hoping you'd take us in " A voice said, and out from the crowd of people came a brown hair women.

" Captain Gladys" Marrue said

" We'd like too fight along side you" She said bowing slightly.

Marrue smiled " Didn't I saw we were never enemies " She said holding out her hand.

Talia took it, taking it in a firm grip and shaking it slowly. Showing just how much she respected Marrue and her ways of going about things.

" So what happened too you all after we left " Mwu asked

" W returned back too the ship and had a good long talk with Durandal before he left for the Messiah, Yzak and Dearka showed up after the announcement of the destiny plan and we took off as fast as we could towards you" She said.

" I see.." Mwu said before turning towards Yzak and Dearka " So what do you too think about this 'destiny plan' " He asked

" I think it's a loud of bullshit " Yzak yelled, displaying just how much he hated it.

" I agree with Yzak" Dearka simply said.

Silence fell upon the group as they all nodded there heads and made murmured voices of agreement.

" Well then, we're were we " Andy said looking at Mwu.

" Awwe yes .. " He drawled searching his brain for there last topic "More like they don't know how too react " Mwu said crossing his arms

" Yes it's no longer the simple matter of races, know where taking about genes and now everyone's confused " Miriallia said from her seat

"But hearing him say that, it may just be putting everyone's minds in a state of comfort no more conflict no more wars, we'll all just live happily ever after " Marrue said

The room went silent for a second realizing what Marrue said was true and if it was so that all the nations though and reacted on, the war was over and Durandal had won.

"But still, he's not complete trustworthy for know and everyone may just be seeing that " Kira said looking at the ground.

" I think he might just need to go through with this little plan of his " Andy said

Cagalli stiffened " How is Orb taking this"

" They've already taken up defensive positions, everyone knows there going too reject it " Miriallia said

" Then .. If there going too force it on them, Kisaka and the others won't have any choice but too fight back " Cagalli said

" So the only option left .. _Is too fight " _Kira growled " In the end we all have too fight, because of this plan nothing has changed"

"However .. All of us right now have no choice but too fight " Lacus said, and everyone stared at the gentle pink haired girl in shock " All of us have dreams. we all have hope for our future. That is the basic life force that every living creature and human possesses, whatever we might gain .. If we are denied our hopes and our dreams we will be ruined capable of nothing more then our existence , it is right too fight for our lives because it our struggle for our future, that is why we must fight"

" Your eighteen " A grey haired man said in disbelief, receiving a glare from Talia

Andy. Mwu and Marrue laughed " I know, It's amazing what our little masterminds say sometimes" Andy said

" Sometimes it shocks us" Mwu said

" You act like you raised us" Cagalli scoffed

" I did " Mwu wailed as he grabbed hold of Cagalli spinning her in an embrace

" You act like a freaking five year old " Cagalli complained " Dammit act your own age; fifty '

Mwu dropped Cagalli, and she trotted back too her spot " I am _not_ fifty "

" Could have fooled me " Dearka said.

Everyone laughed at the three childish behaviour. Though it wasn't a topic right now , no one could forget the distraught the felt towards the situation at hand ,, the destiny plan

0+0+

Cagalli entered some change into the machine, pressed a button twice and listened as she heard two clinks. She reached down and grabbed the two coffee's that had just came out off the machine.

Standing up she began too make her way back too the room Lacus was waiting for her in, when she bumb into someone and her coffee's spilled everywhere.

" I'm sorry " Shinn said

" No biggy it was just coffee" Cagalli said with a smile

" I wasn't talking about that" He said looking away as he blushed a deep red.

" Hmm, why are you blushing " Cagalli teased

Shinn became even redder and turned so his back was facing her.

She laughed.

" Calm down , I was only joking " Cagalli said, holding her hands up in surrender

" uhm" Shinn muttered as he turned around too face her again.

" Listen, I forgive you " Cagalli said

Shinn looked at her in surprise as if she was the most stupidest person who had just muttered something completely geniuses.

" I'm sorry WHAT!" Shinn exclaimed

" I forgive you, no point in holding grudges right, besides it isn't your fault everyone does it it's only human that when in pain we find some way too take it out and easy the aching we feel " She said

" Very well, then I won't say sorry " He scoffed

" You're a bit cocky there, just because I said there wasn't a need too be sorry didn't mean you shouldn't say it " She yelled " By the way I meant I'm giving you a second chance "

Shinn laughed " Sorry "

Cagalli stared at him. " I'm sorry for everything, If I've every hurt you with my words .. I'm sorry " Shinn said.

" Like I said before, It's okay " She said smiling " know by me back the _two coffee's you owe me " _

" What" He yelled " Why the hell two, no way I was joking "

" Ya cocky bastard" She yelled, as she began too chase Shinn down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>To continue or too not continue ? Jk off course I'm going too continue It may take a while but know that this isn't going too end and when I decided too I'll notify you a few chapters before :)<strong>

**Did ya enjoy was? was it boring? Well either way please tell me in your reviews :))**


	4. Phase04:Short skirts and uneasy question

**This chapter was just kind of a quicky thought it up, but it through an editor and then posted it so I'm sorry for spelling mistakes, grammar errors and misused words.**

**0+0+**

**Riko Chiaki****: I guess he wasn't, might have too fix that :))**

**PrincessOfDestiny14: **** I want to make the Archangel crew and the Minerva crew's interaction a bit different from other fics.**

**flaconrukichi: ****I'm not a great fan of shinncaga, I don't have a problem with it thought, I guess we'll have too see how it plays out :)**

**0+0+**

**Disclamer: I don't own GS/GSD or else the ending would have been soooo much clearer**

* * *

><p>" I present too you all " I voice sang " The new and improved Cagalli"<p>

A grumpy blonde walked in wearing what no one dare thought they would ever see her in, she wore her normal Orb uniform with the same red turtle neck underneath.

The only difference was she had swapped her usually long pants for and extremely tight yellow mini skirt and shoes that were identically too lacus with the exception of the colour which was know white and stripped yellow.

" Andy," Cagalli said, her voice hitting of a bit of threatening " I swear If you don't come get your wide, I'm going too kill her"

Aisha laughed **(A/N that's right, I couldn't bare too kill her off and taker her away from Andy) **as she shook her head her dark blue and yellow hair bouncing around her heart shaped face.

" I swear you'll never change" She sang

Over the years Andy's wife, Aisha had been switched from many Zaft bases. After the nuclear explosion in Alaska last year she finally reencountered her self with her husband.

" I epically enjoy the fact that she wearing heels" Mwu teased, smiling evilly

Aisha watched as Cagalli glared at the blond man. If looks could kill, I don't think without a doubt the old man would still be standing there at that moment. Mwu gulped clear enough for everyone too hear earning a full-hearted laugh from there audience.

The door swished open and they looked up too see Kira, Lacus and Athrun enter the room.

" So then, what's next " Athrun asked, clearly uneasy about the situation at hand.

My glance went back too stare at the feisty blond. She only looked at Athrun half shocked and half happy. It was a bunch of female mixed emotions and the woman couldn't help but laugh.

" What! " Cagalli yelled, her gaze shifting too a bent over women

" No-no-nothing." Aisha said once she had calmed down a bit.

"Athrun ! " A voice rang and the doors swished open again revealing a very over excited red head . She leaped into Athrun's arms practically fling her self from the door too were he stood.

" We've been looking for you every were" Luna said as she followed suit, entering the room with Shinn at her side.

" So what are you guys talking about ?' Shinn asked.

" Nothing for you little kids too worry yourselves with " Dearka cooed, mimicking Meyrin's voice " Go back and play with your toys" He said, earning a laugh from Mwu, Andy ,Yzak and a snicker from Cagalli.

" Dearka." Miriallia yelled

" oh shit…" Dearka muttered

Miriallia chased Dearka out of the room and Mwu received a stern glare from Marrue who was seated across from were he stood.

He gulped and died twice.

Aisha looked towards the red head wondering what her reaction was too Dearka's outburst.

The girl looked like she was on the very verge of tears and the archangel crew groaned, they'd had there fair share of these types of girls.

" She reminds me of Flay, even looks like her too" Cagalli said, not trying too hide her comment

" You know, now that you mention it " Mwu said " She does."

" Cagalli." Kira said " Just what exactly _are_ you wearing " He said, someone finally noticing her attire.

Cagalli blushed shrugging her shoulders and looking down while Aisha clapped her hands and jumped, squealing like a three year old.

" You like, I did it " She said

Kira sighed " At least she looks like a girl" He muttered

Aisha smiled " What about you Athrun"

In the very instant she said that the room went quite. So quite that pins could be heard dropping in the room

beside them.

" Ug-ugh if she does.." he said letting the subject drop.

" Pussy!" Dearka yelled, ending the silence in the room as everyone yet again laughed.

Marrue stood up " I think it's time we discus the matter at hand" She said, looking at Cagalli and Lacus.

" Yes." The two young girls said in unison

" Durandal has yet too make any moves, but that doesn't mean we should sit around and wait for it too happen" Marrue said " We should take the time in his absents too prepare ourselves for the worst too come"

" In the that case" Lacus said, holding out her arm for Cagalli " We should get going "

Cagalli nodded in agreement and she took hold of Lacus's arms.

Kira shifted uneasily " And just wear -

" Easy kid " Andy interrupted " There not leaving Morgenrate. "

0+0+

Kira laid on one of the two set of bunk beds in his room. He was playing with Tori waiting for the return of his sister and Lacus, something he hadn't done in a long time.

He sat up in one quick swift motion.

He was growing hungry and it wasn't garneted that the two women would be back soon enough. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he made his way out of his room through the door.

Walking through the ships hallway he was fast approaching a figure. Yet he was still too far too see who it was even with his coordinator abilities.

He saw a bit of blue hair and guessing it was Athrun he ran ahead too catch up with his best friend. Laing a hand on the figures shoulder too slow him down.

" Hey"

The figure turned around and too his surprise it wasn't Athrun.

" hey, your Kira right " The boy with the brown and pink stripped hair at the front asked

" Ugh" Kira said

" The ultimate coordinator " The kid pressed " The one who took out Heine "

" Ugh .. " Kira muttered, he vaguely remembered Heine being the one Athrun had mention at Dardanelles " yes, I'm him"

" Really.." The kid drawled " I'm Vino by the way, Vino Dupre " The kid said as he held out his hand

" Hello, Kira as you know " Kira said taking his hand in his own.

" So ..that means you friends with Athrun " Vino asked, and the two started walking

" Yess." Kira simple said

" Can I ask you something " Vino asked as if Kira's answer didn't matter because he would answer anyways.

Kira sighed " I guess "

" Is he dating Meyrin ?' Vino asked

Kira almost chocked. "W-why would you ask that " Kira blurted

" Ugh well, I - I kind off …" Vino said blushing

" I see, you like her " Kira said smiling.

" I- I don't " Vino tried too defend himself but gave up with a sigh " Just answer the question "

" To be honest I can't truthfully answer that right know, since Athrun and I haven't talked much lately " kira said sighing " But by the looks off it … no."

Vino sighed " Thanks " He said with a smile

And the two went of the there appropriate tables eating there lunches with friends in silence as they both drowned themselves in the happy and bliss moments they weren't sure would last.

0+0+

"Lacus, are you sure about this " The mechanic said as he stared at the request the pink princess had given him

They were in the middle of no where, all Cagalli was clear on is that it was close or on the outskirts of Morgenrate.

Andy obviously knew were they were but wasn't too kin on doing Cagalli a tiny favoire and telling her.

Whenever she asked he'd always say

" _It'd be best if you didn't know"_

By this time Cagalli had been able too only conclude that it was apart of the Clyne Factor seeing as Lacus was in on it too. And if Cagalli didn't need too know, there was no way in hell something as fragile as Lacus should.

But then again the pink princess shouldn't be underestimated. So for then Cagalli was left too herself , too listen and converse as the others made preparations and plans. At least until they'd at least explain, which they promised too do.

" Yes, I'm sure " Lacus replied sternly but determined too get her way.

" Very well then " He said walking away as he shook his head.

" Know.. Cagalli, I do believe I owe you an explanation" Lacus said as she made her way over too Cagalli.

" yes." She replied

" Know, as you can see were at Morg -

" Lady Lacus ! " A voice cried urgently

Lacus turned around too see a boy in his mid twenties running towards them he had brown hair and grey eyes.

" Ov-er b-by the s-s-shore " he huffed, trying too catch his breath " W-w-we found a girl "

" Oh dear, is she well" Lacus said

" She's badly injured and .. She's apart of the Federation " the man said his breathing fully recovered

Lacus gasped and My eye's went wide

_Did he just say .. The Federation_

* * *

><p><strong>Know just what are Lacus and Cagalli up too, and who did they find ! Mwu already with 'em ?<strong>

**Any mistakes found would be greatly appreciated if you could point it out ! :)**

**Don't forget too review, for the sake of my health ! :)**


	5. Phase 05: Fuel for the Flame

**Sorry for the late update. The past few weeks..,month my computer charger was broken.**

**But on the bright side I had a wonderful beta for this chapter ; Riko-chan .**

**I had a talk with my English teacher who has mysteriously figured out a way too stalk my fanfic account, hah. Well since**

**my english class's have advanced and our currently focusing on grammar, lets just say that mine should most likely improve(hopefully)**

**- Comment Responds**

**falconrukichi :****haha he is, you'll get some clues in this chapter, you might even figure it out**

**Butter N Cream:**** Updated !**

**Riko Chiaki:**** I liked that part too :)**

**PrincessOfDestiny14:**** Thank you, I didn't know that :)**

**Riko Chiaki: Thanks for that :)**

**And without further ado I present too you( feel free too ignore this .) Chapter 5 of 'Meeting You' ...(isn't it weird that that English only lets you use _three_ of those)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 05<em>**

The shrill ring of an alarm rang through the ships hallways.

"Miriallia"

Murrue barked too the CIC " What's the current situation now É"

Miriallia fingers type furiously at the keyboard her eyes not leaving the screen as the CIC franticly searched for any signs of the attack and the location of it.

"There are three incoming ships from the west, and carrying forty mobile suits" Miriallia announced after minutes of dreadful silence.

"I want Kira and Athrun to get ready for this intense battle and ask them to launch immediately "Murrue ordered.

"Yes Madam"

Seconds later a voice from the intercom after the bell rang,

"Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala to your respective mobile suits, the rest get ready in defend position"

"Archangel to level two battlefield defend"

"CAPTAIN"

"THEY ARE ATTACKING" Miriallia who has been through so many battles panicked

"LEAD THE WAY OUT" Murrue said" We need to draw there attention away from morgenrate"

"Miss Cagalli and Lacus have yet to return" A voice yelled

Murrue gritted her teeth her jaw tightening. She couldn't risk the safety of an entire ship or the entire Orb base, waiting for their return. No one knew where they were and when they will make it back. They could be in outer space too if the situations get worse.

"Andy is accompanying them"

"They will be fine, we need to believe in Andy" She concluded

"Miss Murrue" A childish voice said. She looked up too see Kira on the monitor, he was in the hanger getting ready to launch.

"Kira." She said in her monotone.

Kira ignored it "I've heard from Lacus that they found a surviving extended pilots from Phantom pain "Kira said

"What " The whole deck exclaimed.

"Mhhmm , it's the girl who piloted that transformable mobile armor … the Destroy in Eurasia" He said

The Captain's mind wonder for a minute.

_The burning cities._

_The giant mobile armor that causes most of the damage._

_With reflected shield and the laser guns._

_The day, Archangel found Mu again._

That blonde girl is from earth alliance proto type. "Yeah, I remember "Murrue said

"We are going to take about this later" A voice said, everyone turned in there seats to see Andy, Lacus and Cagalli walk in.

"Kira and Athrun should head out " Lacus ordered " Cagalli and I will go and inform the Minerva off our current situation " She finished

"Right," Cagalli added "You two be careful"

Kira smiled and took an opportunity to tease his own twin "Aren't we always"

"No" Cagalli while the rest muttered

Athrun chuckled

"Athrun Zala" He yelled " Taking off." And the justice was gone

"Kira Yamato, LETS DO THIS"

And the freedom launches itself into another intense battle.

"Ready Lacus "Cagalli asked, and Lacus nodded slightly in agreement.

Both of them left the ship the moment Athrun and Kira's mobile suits were launched. Murrue sighed as she leaned back in her chair, as long as they are around there still hope.

There was still a candle burning. Even if it was just the tiniest speck of light.

0 + 0 +

As Cagalli and Lacus left the deck, there was a dead silence between them

Walking down the halls, both of them wonder exactly how are they going to tell the Minerva that there are people trying to attack them along with us.

They stopped at a door, Cagalli and Lacus stepped forward and the doors swished open. As they enter the waiting room all eyes were on them.

"Miss Murrue sent us here to report on our current situation" Lacus said

Talia nodded her head "So how it is?"

"Three ships belonging to the PLANTS are attacking us from the east..." Cagalli said

"…There's at least forty mobile suits" Lacus finished

"Oh dear, what an intense battle this will be " A shaky voice said, they looked over to grey haired man.

"Arthur." Talia said in a disapproving mother voice "Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria get you're your mobile suits"

"No!" Lacus and Cagalli said in union.

"Don't worry about us, just stay safe" Lacus said

Cagalli nodded in agreement " Kira and Athrun are already out there"

" BUT you said there are forty mobile suits" Talia said, Lacus nodded verifying that what Talia said was true " Far too much for only two mobile suits"

"I suppose that you will seem it that way" Cagalli sighed.

"What Cagalli means is to say that, Athrun has been in the military_ since a young age_ and Kira _is_ the Ultimate coordinator" Lacus continued as she rushed to explain Cagalli's short answer.

"Thus making them capable of handling themselves " Cagalli concluded

"Besides, they both have something to fight for and I highly doubt they'll let something like this ruin three years of peace" Lacus continued

"And if the situation worsen ," Cagalli finished" I could always help"

The crew looked confused

" As a coordinator I don't get what you said" Shinn said and the rest nodded in agreement

Cagalli sighed as she mentally slap herself

" I didn't know that a one year old boy will listen to my explanation "

She muttered loud enough for the room too hear

"I'm clearly not one" Luna snapped

"She was referring to your battle experience; this is your first year, no?" Lacus cleared up

"But your age different isn't far by much, what the difference between my pilots and you?" Talia asked, she looked as if she already knew the answer, just wanted Shinn and the other pilots to hear it.

This time both of them mentally slap themselves "Kira, Athrun, Dearka …" Cagalli started

"Yzak, Miss Murrue, Mu, Andy , Cagalli and I…." Lacus said picking up the sentence

"We were all born into these wars; from the start it seemed to be our destiny…" Cagalli continued

"All of us were trained weekly we knew it or not for the jobs we are going to do now, so please let us take care of this " Lacus said in her commanding but gentile tone.

The crew look stun as if a huge hand had come down from no were and slapped the truth into them all at the same time.

"Does. That mean all we've... Done so far was useless" Rey stuttered

" No," Talia said " What they mean is that, were finally on the right road… one that has many other people along it ready too lend a hand if we fall" She said smiling warmly at the two girls.

Lacus and Cagalli smiled back "Yes." Lacus congratulated as if they've finally seen what was in front of them the whole time.

_"Well, that was very touching "_

_A voice mused, they looked over too a screen and saw Mu in his mobile suit smiling at them from the hanger " But the deck's missing a certain two girls, heard the battles getting pretty intense" He said shrugging as if it was nothing._

" Dammit, don't beat around the bush like that" Cagalli yelled as she ran out threw the sliding door.

Lacus waved while she turned around running to catch up with Cagalli.

0+0+

" Don't worry about the Archangel, we are nearly done with our share" Athrun yelled from inside the now beat up Justice.

Out of the corner of his eyes Athrun say five incoming gins. Out of instinct he instantly turned his mobile suit towards his opponents ready too fire.

A red gin came after him soaring through the air a little faster then the others.

" Cocky bastard" Athrun though

The gin moved his shield; covering his cockpit as he dove in to try and kill Athrun. The Justices pilot drew his sword nonchalantly mocking the gin. He dove forward racing towards the red machine slashing his head of and rendering the gin unable too fight any further

One down. Four too go.

The four gins stopped mid flight as they watched there comrades suit fall down in to the bottom less seas. Athrun glanced over too Kira who was currently trying too disable too mobile suits. The battle was begging too bore him and he wished the gins would either give up or attack.

And as if they heard his plea to gins raced for him sword held out and shields covering there cockpits. Athrun drew a two edged sword and threw it in the air, the double edge sword whipped through the air like the blades on a helicopter.

It landed on the left gin cutting both legs off the gin fell to the ground. Athrun drew his gun getting prepared to shoot down the remaining gins. Until from the corner of his eye he saw the sword bounce off the falling leg and with one motion took of the head off the second gin.

Three down. Two too go.

Athrun once again let his eyes wonder over too Kira who had finished taking out his remaining mobile suits. Athrun looked back too the two gins and sighed When I'm done with you two I can go help the Archangel with the two last ships.

A laser was shot across his screen, the air before him exploding into smoke right before his mobile suit. It was like the time he'd thought Kira had killed Heine, the only thing he had seen were orange smokes and falling armor.

This time all he saw was red smoke and scrapes of burning metal.

Athrun sighed " Are they dead" He asked

" Most likely" Kira responded " Just come over her and help me with this ship"

" What are we suppose too do with the ships" Athrun asked

" Miss Murrue said too focus on disabling there canons and guns" Kira respond, and Athrun simply nodded.

Thought the haze and the smoke Athrun made his way over too the Archangel, his mobile suit started jerking and in seconds he was busy typing away working on fixing it.

" Athrun" Miriallia said " Everything okay"

Athrun looked up and then he noticed what was wrong, One of the gins had survived, one of the gins had flown onto of him.

And that very same gin was about to land in the archangel's hanger.

"Miriallia " He yelled " Close the hatch" But it was too late the gin had landed inside.

0+0+

" Aye, Lacus I'll be right back" Cagalli said

" You ought to hurry," Lacus mused " I'll be on the deck"

Cagalli walked into her room upon the ship. The lights were turned off and it was funny because she never turned off the lights.

Cagalli fumbled for the lights switched, she heard hurried foot steps. Her body began too shake "who's there" She called out, but it was barley audible.

Her fingers finally grasp the light switch and she flicked it on.

She was faced with blazing green hair and cat like yellow eyes, he was smiling at her. She looked down and noticed something she should have noticed a long time ago. Something that might have made her screams for help or run down the hall towards safety. He was wearing a Blue cosmos uniform.

_"Lights out Princess."_

Was all she heard before she was knocked unconscious, her world going black

0+0+

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm kind of on a mind block on why they took Cagalli, I know what there going too do to her. I just haven't completely figured out how, so if anyone has any suggestions 'p.m' me and I'll tell you what I was planning on happening.<strong>

**R&R !**


	6. Phase 06: Coming Back ?

**This is a quick Update since I'm fairly sure this story hasn't been Updated in more then a month and I don't blame you if your completely mad at me ! .**

**In fact this is the shortest chapter I've every written ...**

** Anyway since this is a short chapter I won't do any of the review response ... sorry !**

* * *

><p>Athrun leaned on the white wall across from a door.<p>

He ran his fingers repeatedly threw his hair frustrated as he thought about what an idiot he had been. It angered him and now that he thought about it, it probably angered everyone else in the archangel crew. He'd been her for almost two exact days and hadn't talked properly talked to Cagalli since.

He'd ought too punch himself for being so simple minded.

Did he honestly think that after everything he had said too Cagalli she would come running back into his arms like nothing had happen. After he'd told her that something's were unforgivable even for him.

He took a step forward laying his hand on a white button.

It lingered there before he let his hand dropped and he backed away leaning back on the wall. There he went again all quick too just talk too her, what exactly did he plan too say. Did he even contemplate on how he was going too begging a conversation with her.

He closed his eyes, _" I could say:_

'_Hi, how are you?' _But then she'd slap me for being an idiot,

'_Sorry I haven't talked too you, I guess I wasn't really thinking much'_ Yeah great idea Athrun, bet she'd love that one.

He drew in a deep breath before letting it slowly out, he face palmed himself for not talking too her immediately after he'd gotten on the ship, maybe if he had things would have been resolved by now.

'_Ugh Cagalli, I didn't mean what I said after the battle in Dardanelles, I was just a little jealous' _Yeah we can risk the chance of Yzak or even Dearka over hearing that.

"Dammnit" I growled slamming my fist into the wall, _why was this so hard._

I loved her right? That would have been obvious to any one even a blind man. The problem is with a the mess up and stupid mistakes I've made , I've probably hurt her to an extent were she can't bare to be broken again.

So what was I to do?

Sit there a give of signals until she finally understood that I was more sorry about what I'd said then I've ever been sorry for anything in my entire life. No, because Cagalli was too dense to understand signs like that.

I chuckled to myself . Just another reason I loved her so damn much.

He gave the door one last final look before his eyes trailed over the spot on the wall he had recently punched. 'Maybe, just maybe this once we should just let nature take it's course' He thought walking up the door finally

He quickly punched in a four digit code and then entered the isolated room.

His coordinator eyes scanned the room knowing the truth before he even did. The air was musky and stung his nose a bit as if the room hadn't been properly groomed for weeks. Things were disoriented looking like a tornado had gone through the room.

But out of all things, one thing in his mind was for sure one thing he was absolutely positive on that no matter how much he searched nothing would prove him wrong on this.

Cagalli was gone.

0+0+

My body ached with pain.

The lights were bright they hurt my eyes and numbed them so much that even squinting through the light didn't help much. I vaguely remembered what had happened or how I'd ended up in this situation.

All I was certain on was that the people here weren't so nice and they kept me heavily sedated.

I'd been laid on a gurney like bed for what seemed like weeks, but in truth was probably a lot less then that. The people here scared me they seemed to be troubled very much and I'd seen some have breakdowns.

In some situations one in particularly a woman around the ages of twenty- five to thirty had lost her sense of direction for a bit. She'd mistaken me for some one else, obviously not a nice person judging by what she had did.

I slightly felt for the women.

She'd scream profanities at me whipping and flaying her arms around her self in such a way that even sitting in a crunched position didn't protect me from the objects that flew around the room.

The women screamed at me many times to 'give him back' and that's when I realized someone close to her had either been murdered or lost in the war. I'd suspected he'd probably been murdered until she yelled again ' Give him back' I thought nothing off it until she muttered ' You damn coordinator'.

I was shocked and couldn't stop my self from correcting her.

The woman became vexed and she lunged for the tray of surgical instruments beside my bed she grabbed from that a surgical knife and held it above my head.

" I'll save many people " The women had whispered her voice shaking " If I kill you right here and know"

My heart began too beat fast, my palms moistened I never knew I feared death this much. Her hand lunged forward and I felt my body jerk, my right arm raised and snagged the women's arm I threw the knife; still in her hands to the ground.

Hopping of the bed , I twisted her arm around her back bringing her roughly too the floor and kicked my leg around to the other side.

" Calm do -"

I was cut of my the sound of clapping; the door opened and a man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes walked in, he wore a doctors lab coat with blue gloves sticking out of the sleeves, his hands meet each other as they clapped once more.

" Very impressive Ms. Yula Athha" His husky voice roared

I turned my body around and crouched low getting into a ready position which surprised me. What was wrong with me, my body felt different and I know for a fact I can't do what I just did.

" Forgive me, you must be very confused " He said, but it wasn't a question

" To start things off my name is Doc … well that's what you'll call me, and who am I you ask , I'm your fathers successor the ma who up till this day continues your father and his doctors research and I'm the one who altered your genius" He finished smugly

" You're a sick man, you must be troubled like her " I said pointing too the lady who now lay still on the ground.

" But your wrong," Was his response " If you don't believe me, go back too your ship and test it out yourself "

" What, wait your not keeping me here" I asked completely surprised

" Well why, we've already fulfilled Ullen's last request; for each twin to be equal in strength, mind, wisdom and Battle strategy , congratulations Cagalli you're an ultimate coordinator" Doc said sadistically

" Why would he want us to be the same, when he only took Kira out of the womb " I thought out loud to myself, speaking in a dazed voice.

" Oh!, " Doc exclaimed " So now you believe me?"

" Why am I not myself, this isn't me , I'm not behaving like _me _" I yelled sitting back on the bed thing.

" Like I said we altered your genius, you changed a bit I guess " He said with a shrug and became too turn around but stopped suddenly he looked over his shoulder at me " Your going home soon ."

0+0+

" Athrun calm down, we don't know exactly how long she's been gone for" Marrue yelled through the line to Athrun who was franticly pressing controls in the mobile suit.

" Yeah , for all we know she could be on earth by now" Lacus said calmly , even though her face showed that she was anything but calm.

He'd ran too the deck as soon as he'd discovered the empty room. They'd all been shocked and told him to stay calm , that maybe she was in the ship somewhere. But he couldn't he could practically feel it ; she was gone and she was in trouble.

" Calm down , we'll go out for a few hours and be back before you know it" Kira said, giving them a killer smile that said _'just try and stop me'._

" Very well , Good luck you two " Lacus said with a gentile smile .

" Lacus ?" Majority of the people on the deck exclaimed.

Moments before the pink princess had seemed fairly against the idea of having her ex-fiancé and her current mate go search for something that they weren't completely sure was missing.

The two were getting ready to leave when Miriallia yelled at them too stop. " Wait , wait , wait there's an incoming ship; it's unknown " Miri breezed through the words as her fingers typed just as fast " They want access to our communication line ; I think they want too talk "

" How far is the ship " Miss Ramius yelled , over her shoulder as her eyes narrowed at the glass window in front of her. _Just what the hell was going on._

Miriallia froze and looked up at everyone her mouth open as if she were trying too get the words out " There her. "

" What are they carrying ? What are there weapons? What do they have with them?" Mwu yelled at her from Marrue's side.

Seconds passed and the crew grew uneasy they felt as if something bad was on it's way, something that would throw them off balance " Nothing. They have nothing on them "

" So your Marrue Ramius " A voice said, they Marrue looked at the screen to see a tan man with dark raven hair his eyes were red and his lips curved in a smirk " Open your hatchet if you want your princess back " He simply said , before shuting of communication.

" Don't open it " Athrun yelled at the same time Lacus yelled " Open it "

What exactly were they going to do, they didn't know who this man was yet he had Cagalli and he just wanted to giver her back , no introductions. It could almost certainly be a trap , but it could just as much not me one. _Just what were they going to do ?_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry , I think I spelt some names wrong ... -.- But anywho what did you think was there any suspense , who feels for Athrun at this point ?<strong>

__**THANKS FOR READING !**


	7. Phase 07: FirstGeneration Coordinator

**It feels like weeks since I've made an update but in reality it's probably been like, what? A month. I am sooo very sorry for the delay But on the other hand, this is my Christmas gift to you all, Merry Christmas and have a very merry happy New Years!**

"Miriallia, can you open the same –"Murrue was cut off by Miriallia's smart retort.

"Who am I again?" She said before smiling. "Of course I can, just me a few seconds."

No one made a sound as they all waited impatiently to see what their captain planed on doing. They'd all been through the training and survived countless battles not mention a war. They knew that in order to survive, faith was to be given to the captain, and order's where to be obeyed.

The screen crackled once, and then twice.

They could now see the faint outline of the man who'd once before been on their screen seconds ago. He didn't look too pleased to see that they had traced back his private line of connection.

"Got it." Miriallia whispered

"We want proof." Murrue barked in her monotone – commander voice – the deck was stunned silent as they realized what she was demanding.

Goofy grins crossed some faces. It had many times before been proven that the saying 'trust no one' was true. But the saying 'If you love something let it free, if it doesn't come back it was never yours' was true also. So if the man they all stared at was telling the truth ... there was about to be a happy ending on the ship.

He scoffed, narrowing his eyes to thin slits. "What shall I ask, do you want proof of." He didn't pose it as a question.

"We want to know that she's really there and you're no talking bullshit, to get us to open our hatchet so you can attack." Shinn breezed through all twenty-four words in a slur.

"Shut up kid." Dearka snarled from the next screen over.

Everything went silent as they heard a small chuckle, which leisurely escalated into a full out gut clinging bark of laughter.

"You're very cautious, Ramius." Red eyes said, he waved his hand. "Here's your proof."

The screen glitched a few times as it adjusted to its new setting. Inside an escape pod, Cagalli lie on a black cushioned chair; sleeping. Her chest moved up and down in synced motions, indication to them that she was very well alive.

Her fist clenched against the arm rest. "Open the hatch." She yelled. "Now"

"A very fine decision Captain, very fine indeed." Red eyes smirked. "We'll be sending her over know so don't worry this isn't a trap."

They watched silently as a life pod was shot out of the ship in front of them, Kira quickly grabbed hold of it. Shielding it possessively as he flew back towards the archangel.

"Oh." Red eyes said again. "About my name..." He was keeping them on edge.

The deck was extremely quiet as they listened for the kidnapper's name. It wasn't something anyone wanted to miss; the name of the person who had successfully managed to kidnap_ Cagalli Yula Athha._

"You'll know in due time." He said.

The screen went black and Mwu sighed loudly. "Well wasn't that a clo ..." He was cut of by Miriallia's shrill screech.

"It's gone." She yelled, and everyone turned to look at her shaking, wide eyed figure.

"What's gone, Miriallia?" Lacus asked in a soothing tone.

"The ship." Was all she said, all two paired of eyeballs were of her as each and every one person's head whipped around to the window.

She was right, where the ship had been seconds ago was now a blank endless bath of darkness. There was no hunk of metal junk with the sign of danger that had just ejected Cagalli's life pod. And their sure as hell wasn't any signs of life on the radar.

Which was funny, they'd only been distracted for mere seconds. It wasn't physically possible for an inanimate object to just pick itself up and move over two-thousand kilometre's in lightning speed without the whole decks knowledge.

"Forget about it." Ramius yelled. "We need to make sure nothing's wrong with Cagalli." And with those last words she and Mwu glided into the elevator.

**Kira's P.O.V.**

As we opened the life pod forcefully, I couldn't hear anything.

I was pretty sure that a lot of hastily was happening around me, but I couldn't think of anything else then making sure _she_ was safe.

My last line of family, my twin sister.

"It's open." I heard someone faintly yell. I pushed my tears away as I glanced up to the oval shaped escape pod. They were carefully removing the blonde's body from inside and placing it on a gurney. I watched from a wall away, no one would allow me to move closer than this.

"Kira." A voice chimed, I rested my head lightly on the the voices shoulder, moving away a few strands of pink hair. "It's going to be okay, she will be okay." Lacus said calmly.

"Your right." I said barley able to hear my own voice.

"They're taking her to the infirmary; we should wait outside while they do a check up on her." She suggested and I felt my body move towards the elevator, Lacus being my rock.

Minutes passed my mindlessly and I found myself more aware of my surroundings.

I was curled up on a chair, the light bouncing of the white walls stinging my eyes. I let my legs down of the chair placing them on the ground.

I looked around to see heads bowed. It seemed that everyone was here right now, from Ms. Murrue to Shinn and the Minerva crew. They all gave me pitiful looks as I rose from the armchair and made my way over to the infirmary door.

Just as I was about to punch in a code that would allow me to open the door, it swished open on it's on. who stood on the other side shook his head disapprovingly as he rested a hand on my right shoulder.

"Calm down Kira, they're almost done the test." He said loud enough for everyone that grazed the hallway could hear.

My wrapped around one word. "Test?" I said dully my mind leaving ground as I faintly thought of what they meant. Why would she need test, I thought it was only a check up.

Andy exchanged a look with someone looming behind me, and from the corner of my eye I saw him hesitantly shake his head. He hardly grasped my arm before pulling me into the infirmary room with him.

"Hear me out kid, after they did the check up the doc's found something a little amidst in her genes." booming voice said. "They have theories about what it is ... they just need to prove it first, which is why your here." Andy pinched the bridge of his nose.

I didn't say anything for a while, just let it all process through my head.

"What do they want me to do?" I finally asked, bringing pounds of bricks of 's shoulder. He smiled at me attentively before leading me over to a table.

The table was square, it had three plastic chairs set around it and two syringes with other utilities were set around a box and -three small and long- test tubes.

"Thank you for agreeing to this Kira." A doctor with dark blue hair and bright grey eyes said as he pulled out a chair. Beside him was a female Doctor; she had velvet coloured hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ugh, I was informed appropriately one what it is I'm volunteering for." I retorted mannerly, trying not to but the Doctors on their toes for saying something disrespectful.

After all they had been the ones who had saved and healed me countless times after many reckless accidents in battle.

"Well you see Kira; we just need a few of your blood samples; nothing more, nothing less."The female doctor said, my eyes narrowed as I read her name tag; Dr. Akiko Souta.

I shook my head up and down slowly watching as the two both removed a needle and entered it through the small whole at the tip of the syringe.**[A/N I don't specialize in the medical department so excuse me if some of this is wrong or if you don't even use a syringe to extract blood .]**

I rolled the sleeve of my uniform up giving them enough skin to extract some of my blood from. I didn't feel very much as I watched the needle being stuck into my skin, the red liquid quickly filled the empty space at the top of the syringe.

Dr. Souta pulled it out before ejecting another one in and extracting twice as much blood then the first one did. Still I didn't feel anything as they used a cotton swab to wipe away any excess blood and taped a small piece of tissue over the wholes.

"All done Mr. Yamato, thank you for your time." The male doctor said as he rose from his chair taking the two test tubes in his hand and walking over to an examination table. "This should take less than half an hour."

stayed seated as I hastily left the infirmary room, my head swimming a bit.

Those thirty minutes passed by like four hours, long, dull and boring. I'd informed every one of my current happenings as I'd left the infirmary. Everyone had different conclusions to this story. But all of them were said so fast I'd had difficulty trying to understand one.

The infirmary doors opened and all was silent.

"We've confirmed our theory." said. "I suppose Kira has already told everyone of the test?" And when everyone shook their head she carried on. "We've suspected and confirmed that Cagalli Yula Athha's genes where altered with, during her department." She stopped to catch a breath. "Her neutral genes are now the ones of a first-generation Coordinator.

I felt my heart stop as she said the last three words, this couldn't be.

**I bet you all saw that coming didn't you?**

**Thanks for reading everyone .**

**If you see any mistakes I'd very much appreciate it if you let me now with a comment or a PM, thank you very much in advance! ")**


	8. Phase 08: Breath slow, and Stay Calm

The hallways were silent. The infirmary door slide open and Kira walked out gauze wrapped around his arm. He was slouched over, his hair fell over his eye; hiding his emotions.

Lacus stood to greet him as he neared her.

"Lacus." He mumbled barley audible to the watching eyes.

He said a few other things only loud enough for her ears. Lacus soft ready to help expression quickly fell into a worried shock one. Her eyes were wide and filled with understanding, she wrapped both arms around Kira as the fled the hall.

Dearka and Yzak who sat closest to the door; shifted uncomfortably. No one else had been close enough to hear the happenings in the infirmary room like they did. They hadn't known Cagalli for very long, but they were as close as brother and sisters.

Yzak leaned on his knees, shaking so little that a natural's eye couldn't see. His hand collided with a nearby wall as he jumped from his seat.

"Dammit." He yelped. "Those damn bastards."

All wavering eyes were now steady as they glanced upon the two risen boys. There looks were murderous and the glint in their eyes said 'stay away'.

Miriallia stood to ask what was wrong, but before she could ask Mwu did. "What are you talking about Yzak?" He questioned in the same mentor tone he used with Kira.

Neither Yzak nor Dearka had the nerve to say what they'd heard out loud. Slowly it sunk into a few minds and Mwu narrowed his eyes. "Did you hear what happened?" Before they could respond he was asking more questions. "What the hell's going on Dearka?"

Yzak's teeth gritted sending shivers down a few watching eyes backs. He stomped off towards his cabin but not before sending a few punches to a few nearby walls.

Dearka ran a hand threw his blonde hair.

"They altered her genes." He said shyly.

Murrue shook her head. "What does that mean Dearka, that makes no sense, what exactly did they do to her genes."

Dearka turned to leave. "I guess you could say her and Kira are almost exactly the same."

0+0+

**Athrun's POV**

The room was dark as I sat on the bed alone. It couldn't have been more than two hours since we'd all found out about Cagalli's change.

None of us wanted to believe it.

Well at least the ones who knew her didn't. The ones who hadn't spent four years with her were fast at accepting the change.

I wasn't one of the fast accepting.

I wanted to kill who'd ever decided they had the right to mess with the insides of people. Maybe it was my fault and I shouldn't be blaming the doctors.

If I had gone into the room soon enough, I'd realize she wasn't there thus giving us more time to search for her.

Or maybe it had become my fault when I reenlisted in ZAFT.

I'm not quite sure when or where or even how I had messed all I knew was that I had and it would forever until the day I die be my fault.

"Athrun?" A voice called. "Are you in here?" It sounded so much like Lacus' but I knew better. It wasn't hers.

I didn't respond and the figure responsible for the voice decided to enter either way.

Meyrin sank down on the spot next to me.

It was funny if you thought about it. She had the looks of Flay Alster and the Voice of Lacus Clyne, she was a menace to both Kira and Me.

A simple reminder from hell of how much better we could have done in the past war. The thought of her sitting next to me suddenly made me mad and I moved gliding over to the computer desk.

Meyrin's face fell. "Is something wrong?" She whispered. "Did I do something wrong?"

I wasn't me when I said what I did next. I could've- no I wouldn't have stepped out of line so far to say something so disrespectful to women. My mother had raised me better.

"Yes Meyrin, something is wrong." I snapped. "The mere glance of your face makes me sick; I can't even stand hearing your voice. _You didn't do something wrong. You are what's wrong."_

A tear slipped down her cheek. But I stayed seated my mood completely apathetic.

Why hasn't she moved?

"And if you or your sister every think you can replace he – "I didn't finish Meyrin was already running out the door.

It slowly sank into my mind what I'd just said and done.

My palms covered my face as my head fell in-between my knees.

0+0+

**Kira's POV**

The hallways were quiet as Lacus and I walked them.

Mwu had order everyone to get some rest for the remainder of the day, so neither of us really expected any one to be walking around.

So imagine our surprise when we saw one of the Hawke sisters running down the hall, hands covering her head.

We didn't know what the problem was, and to be truthful she really wasn't our responsibility. So half of Lacus and me decided to leave well enough alone.

The infirmary hall was empty as we walked our way to the room Cagalli was being kept in. Lacus and I shared a look and we were hesitant as to if we should enter.

Would it cause any harm to Cagalli?

Could we possibly affect anything?

Lacus smiled reassuringly and I knew that even if there was a chance of harming her health, it wouldn't matter.

She was a coordinator now anyways.

The room was empty as we suspected, cords were strung over the blonde's arms and a beeping sound told us her heartbeat was steady.

I pulled out two chairs for the both of us and set them near the bed my little sister lay on.

"She looks peaceful." Lacus declared. "To peaceful to be dead."

I nodded my head as I looked down at Cagalli. She lay there on the bed her hands glued to her side; head lay straight towards the ceiling; her chest move up and down rhythmically.

She was going to be fine; there was no way she was going to die.

"I guess were not the only ones who thought of visiting." My head snapped to the door were Dearka, Yzak, and Miriallia stood in the doorway.

I looked back at Cagalli. "I guess we just wanted to make sure she wasn't dead." I said truthful my voice not strong.

I listened to the scrapping of chairs across the floor as more seats were pulled closer to the bed. Dearka flicked a hanging tube and I felt my heart skip a beat in fear.

Yzak knocked him against the head. "Don't do that stupid, ya nearly gave Kira over here a heart attack."

I smiled surprised he'd caught that, Dearka on the other hand burst out laughing. "You guys calm down, this tube only gives her nutrients."

Miriallia rustled his hair. "And you would know."

"Yea." He deadpanned in a matter-of-fact- tone.

We all laughed at his modesty, the thick tension between the five of us broke and was replaced with a loose joking one.

Yzak snorted his head high. "Yeah well Dearka your not as stupid as a certain someone." If you were an ordinary person he sounded pleased, but we heard so much more; he was worried.

Dearka grinned. "Awe oh, is someone worried about our little Athy?" Dearka taunted and I swear a pair of horns just sprouted on top of his head.

Yzak's hands were reaching out for Dearka's neck when I heard a low barely audible groan. Apparently I wasn't the only one who heard it because four other heads snapped around towards Cagalli's body.

Her eyes twitched and she lifted her hand only to have it pulled down by the cords. "What the hell." A voice we'd yearned to hear for so long cussed.

Her eyes flew open to reveal the golden orbs we'd missed so much. She noticed us frozen beside after a short temper tantrum composed of cusses and tugs on the IV cords. Cagalli looked each of us in the eyes before a smile graced her heart shaped face.

"Hey, you guys." She said as if it was any other day. "How's it been?"

It was typical of her worrying over other people rather than her. I couldn't help but throw myself at her enveloping her small body into my stretched arms. She wrapped her slender arms around mine and felt her chin rest on my shoulder.

"Were we?" She asked when I pulled back, and I was unsure to what exactly she was talking about.

Dearka's eyebrow's furrowed. "Ugh, in the infirmary... hence the IV tubes."

She sighed and I knew instantly that she didn't mean where in the ship, but more particularly were was the ship.

"In space." I told her my hands moving towards her pillows. "Were just hanging around outside of Antarctica's zone."

Her hand came down to slap mine hard, as I fluffed out both of her pillows. I drew them back quickly. "What can't a bog brother try and make his little sister comfy."

She rolled her eyes. "No, seeing as you'd have to be _older_ to be the 'big brother'." She retorted. I didn't really care if I was older or she was because in the end she would always appear to me as my little sister.

Five snorts of disagreement were heard and Cagalli pouted. "Hey, it's very possible."

"Yeah and it's highly possible that Dearka's smart." Miriallia said hooking a thumb in her boyfriend's direction.

Cagalli laughed her voice a lot steadier then I thought it would have been, it surprised me just how strong she was. "I guess we're going to have to make you smarter than Dearka." She challenged

Yzak's eyes rose as if he thought she was doing the impossible. "Good luck."

"Hey the word says it, itself 'im possible'. " A new voice said and we turned our heads too see that we had more company.

Mwu and Murrue standing shoulder to shoulder grinned at Cag's. Mwu crossed the room in less than four steps trapping Cagalli in a hug like my own. He let go and Murrue who wasn't too far behind gave her a gently hug as if she was going to break.

"It's good to see you're awake, kid." Mwu said a smile on his face. He unlike us decided to sit on the edge of the bed, he grabbed a clipboard of a nearby table and began to read it.

Murrue took one of the stools from across the room and sat it down next to where Mwu was sitting. She was reading over his shoulder when Mwu playful pushed her off. "Dang it, I hate when people read over my shoulder." He said shaking his head as he handed her the lip board.

Murrue cheeks turned pink and I think Dearka's eye fell out of their sockets from the site. Lacus and Miriallia smiled at the two obviously enjoying the happy moment. And well Yzak, Yzak was being Yzak the emo old man.

Cagalli noticed this and took it as the perfect moment for a tease. She leaned in closer to Yzak but spoke loud enough for us all to hear. I felt the need to grab Yzak head and shove it into a wall even though I knew it was Cagalli fault why they were so close.

"Why are you frowning like that, old man?" She asked innocently. If looks could kill Cagalli would have died right then and there. "Oh." She gasped as if something obvious had hit her. "Don't worry 'bout Shiho, she'll come around soon."

Yzak bolted out of his chair and the look on his face sent Dearka into fits of laughter. Who's the bastard who told you about her?"

Did he really have to ask?

Yzak spun around and we all grinned at Dearka who was slyly trying to sneak out of the room on all fours. He reached the door seconds before Yzak lunged at him, a loud bang echoed through the room. I narrowed my eyes, Dearka was fat, but not that fat.

It was then I realized it wasn't Dearka who had opened the door. A confused Athrun lay sprawled out on the floor; he rubbed his head.

"Athrun." Lacus exclaimed. "Are you all right?" She asked her hand covering her mouth in attempt too control the laughter that was about to erupt. Mwu and Murrue's bickering hit a halt as Lacus said Athrun's name they stood from there seated positions.

"We'll I think it's time we take our leave, we've been here far too long." Mwu said, even though they'd only just arrived not too long ago.

Miriallia stretched her arms and as they fell to her side she grabbed both Yzak's and Deark's shirts. "I'm getting tired, how bout you guys?" She said in-between a yawn.

Lacus gave a quick nod of her head as she intertwined her fingers with mine. "Yea, aren't you tired Kira?"

What was going on, seconds ago they were laughing. Now they're yawning?

I shook my head. "Actually, I'd like to st –

Lacus' grip got tighter around mine, all circulation was cut off and I could see blue veins. Where did all this strength come from, were all the girls like this?

Now I understood how much it hurt when Cagalli hit Athrun or even when Miriallia can's Dearka. They looked like such angels, man were we deceived.

Without another word, we all pilled out of the room leaving just Cagalli and Athrun. I stopped at the door digging my feet into the floor. "I'm not leaving him in here alone with her." I clarified.

"And why not!" Lacus said her hands on her hips.

"Becaus- because he's.." I couldn't find the words to explain what Athrun was. And Lacus seemed to be losing patients.

"There is nothing wrong with him, now let's go." Lacus said firmly tugging on my sleeve so hard I nearly fell over. "Were going to let them have a moment alone."

It was no use, I had no say in what was going to happen. She'd won; she'd won from the begging this was how it was with women... they always won.

**Ohh what is going to happen with Cags and Athrun.**

**Wil they make up?**

**Was she angry?**

**Or Will they be interrupted again.. ?**

**Sorry for the two month wait, but I was extremely busy never the less hope you all enjoyed **


	9. Phase 09: Taking Chances

The tension between us wasn't as thick as I'd expected it to be. Athrun grabbed one of the chairs and twirled it around before taking a seat on the cushioned part.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I thought 'oh no, here comes the myriad of questions'.

I pushed myself up so that I was eye level with Athrun. "I'm fine, oki doki, fine." I said a firm finality in my voice, but he didn't stop.

"Are you sure? You don't need any pain killers, water?" Athrun's voice sounded weak, as if he wanted to tell me something but instead all these questions came out.

"Athrun, I was kidnapped not nearly killed." I pointed out and he dragged out a long exasperated breath.

"I'm sorry." He muttered leaning back into the chair.

We fell into a blissful silence the only thing being heard was the beating of the clock and a heart monitor set up some were in the room. I glanced at the chairs that crowded my bed in confusion, how many people had been here recently.

"I'm sorry" A small voice whispered and I looked up to see Athrun eyes fixated on me. "I'm so sorry." He looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Athrun its o-

"Not only for leaving you and reenlisting with ZAFT, but for hurting you." He took a shaky breath. "If I hadn't been so foolish I could have stopped the marriage between you and Yuna." He rolled his head back. "I could have stopped the war from escalating and saved many lives."

I didn't even realise what I was doing until I did it. My hand was elevated of the bed and it whisked past me in a quick motion. In a snap the palm of my right hand collided with the side of Athrun's face, leaving a red mark across his cheek.

"Stop. " I ordered. "Stop blaming yourself. Your one person Athrun, it takes more than a single person to start a war." In the back of my head I knew faintly that it was a lie, it really only took less than five people to start a war.

He stopped dead, his eyes shaking as he held a hand hesitantly to his cheek, before looking down into his lap. "Your right, but I can't forgive myself." I blinked. "I still hurt you, and that's something I can't forgive myself for."

He rose from his chair and I felt myself reaching out to stop him. "But I hope you can forgive me anyways." Athrun said, I looked up my eyes tearing and before either of us had the chance to speak there was the blare of red lights in the room.

I saw Athrun run out of the room and I faintly heard the call for all the pilots to stand clear in their appropriated mobiles.

The click of many heels running down the hallways worried me and I steady myself on the headrest of the bed pulling myself up. I slowly made my way to the door using the wall as support.

Steeping into my shoes and grabbing the coat of my uniform, I made my way slowly to the deck still using the wall as support. I clung on tighter as the crew from both the Minerva and Archangel ran by me to their sectors.

The doors swished open and as I stood on the deck looking out through the window what I saw was hell. It seemed as if all ZAFT boats were deployed and they were standing at the head of Orbs boarders

"Cagalli." And ordering voice barked, and I looked down to see Murrue staring at me her eyes filled with worry. "Why aren't you in your room?"

I looked around the deck, Captain Gladys, Shinn, Arthur, Luna and Rey were there along with the people who were deployed in this section. Miriallia was looking at me her eyes coated with an emotion I couldn't understand.

Murrue turned in her seat. "Lacus could please escort her back to her room."

Lacus who was standing beside Mwu turned around and held her arms out for me to take the lead. But I didn't move my eyes were fixated on one of the empty seats by the front. Lacus noticed this two and she sighed dropping her arms helplessly and stepping back.

I smiled shyly at Lacus before taking a seat in the last chair. "Cagalli." Murrue called my name and I twisted in the seat. "If you so much as get a tiny bit dizzy." I nodded my head, understanding what she wanted me to do.

"let me get this straight." Mwu said. "If orb doesn't hand over Djibril... the ZAFT forces will attack." Mwu clarified shaking his head in disappointment. "How can we even be sure he took harbour her."

"I wouldn't doubt that he's here for a second." Heads turned my way. "When I was in power, a lot of the ambassadors were a go for the Atlantic Federation treaties."

"So what do we do, check all of them?" Yzak asked from inside his cockpit.

"No, not all of them ... just one; The Serians."

I heard Miriallia's voice in the back of my head as she told... no ordered the teams deployed to search the Serians residences. There was in an itch in my mind and I felt as if we had missed something, like we were to late.

"This isn't going to end well." Dearka muttered the words running through everyone's minds.

Everyone lapsed into a comfortable silence, the reports from four groups on the field being echoed through the deck. My eyes were glued to the ZAFT forces waiting on the waters waiting for orders to attack. My eyes then glazed over Kira, Athrun, Dearka and Yzak who were hovering in front of us.

It was funny. Funny how the simple speech, of one man, could throw the world into war. Fighting against each other for the same goal. It was like a family feud, all of use a different individual connected by this universe.

I gripped the back of my chair, pulling myself out of the seat. Murrue took one look at me and nodded her head, content that I was keeping true to my promise.

Mwu stared at me in shock, shocked that I wasn't being stubborn and had actually complied to somebody's orders. I left the room walking steady with each foot until I reached the changing room.

I silent thanked god for it being empty and I slipped of my clothes changing into the peach colour suit in my locker. I stared at my hand were a band with a single red jewel was embedded into it.

_I forgave you a long time ago._

"What are you doing?" Yzak barked as I flew passed him to the strike rouge's launch spot. I only sent him a smile as I climbed into the cockpit.

A few seconds later Yzak's face popped up in front of me. "Kira will have my ass if I let you go out in that condition."

A smug smile tugged at my lips. "Thought you weren't scared of Kira, didn't you want too ...what was it, kick his ass?" And when all I heard in response was a growl, I knew I had one.

I flipped a few switches watching the writing G.U.N.D.A.M scrawl across the strike rouges screen and just as I was prepaid to leave I was looking at another face. One I knew I'd face sooner or later, but I was thinking the later.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Lacus voiced chimed throughout my cockpit.

I looked up meeting her dead in the eyes; I shook my head sharply once. The Serians had to be stopped, they were power crazy and they had no idea that they were about to throw the world into a war. I know I could stop this, and I was going to go with my gut feeling.

"Very well." She said her face showing a bit of pride. "Be careful Cagalli."

**I debated with myself whether to finish it of here, or keep going. But then I thought if I finish it here the mext chapter will be more eventful **


End file.
